Forum:Namespace and SITENAME Discussion
What should be done with the Project Namespace/SITENAME? Change it to MMKB. Change it to MMWiki. Leave it as . Should we request a Fanstuff Namespace? Yes No Currently the (Which is also the Project: Namespace) Here is The Mega Man Knowledge-base. Unfortunately this is extremely long. And because it's so long, it appears that people have avoided using it when they are supposed to. Simply put Namespaces are used in MediaWiki to help organization. The Main Namespace is used for all articles on the topic. The Image: namespace holds images and files. The Forum: Namespace holds this forum system. Every Namespace has a Talk Namespace which is used for discussion on any of the pages in the other Namespaces. The User: Namespace lets users have a place to store contact information about themselves and other things they may want to share or test. The Category: Namespace helps categorize pages. The Help: Namespace is for help pages. And finaly, the Project namespace, which has a custom name for each Wiki holds information about the project, such as About pages, pages such as the Operation Overhaul would be in there, and other Wiki specific information which aren't articles. The thing is project stuff shouldn't show up in a search, or random page view unless you tell it to. But if you don't place those type of pages into the Project Namespace then they are actually inside the Main namespace which infringes on Article space. The Mega Man Knowledge-base Is a bit to long for a Project Namespace. I can request to have it changed to a new one. And link changing should be quite simple because people have avoided using it. I've seen that people have used MMWiki: and MMKB: as the starting of some project articles. It's possible to make our new Project Namespace/SITENAME either one of these. I'd like some responses on what you think the Project Namespace/SITENAME should be. There's another thing I should address. We have Fanstuff: which since it's more editor oriented shouldn't show up as when someone uses the search which is for searching for actual MegaMan articles. It's actually possible for us to request a new Fanstuff: Namespace. Doing so would seperate all the current Fanstuff articles from the main namespace, and since it's a namespace seperate from the main namespace we could actually allow editors to place their fanstuff inside that namespace instead of forcing them to use their own Userspace for that. There's just one thing I'd like to note about altering the Namespaces. Before you request a new one, or have one moved, you half to move any article with a name starting with the text of the Namespace, or else those articles will become inaccessible when the namespace changes are made. This means that if we use MMKB then we will first half to move MMKB:FAQ and MMKB:Standards to another temporary location (e.g. MMKB-Temp:FAQ and MMKB-Temp:Standards) then after the changes we can move them back to the new location. If MMWiki is used then MMWiki:Operation Overhaul will need the same thing done to it. Also if we add the Fanstuff: Namespace, I'll half to move all the Fanstuff: articles to temporary locations until the change is made. But having the namespaces now is better than not. ~Dantman(talk) Mar 26, 2007 @ 23:40 (UTC) ---- :Wow... while I didn't get any feedback, it looks like there were votes for it. So I guess I'll talk to the staff about getting the namespaces changed later. ~Dantman(talk) May 11, 2007 @ 19:44 (UTC) MMKB Sorry for not providing any feedback for this yet! Anyhow, I think that renaming this Wiki to MMKB would be the best way to go. As you have pointed out, officially naming it the "Mega Man Knowledge Base" is good, but way too long! Thus, shortening it via abbreviation is a good route to take, while on the welcome page (the main page) we can have a heading that says something like: "Welcome to MMKB: The Mega Man Knowledge Base!" --Brahman 23:53, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :Well, the only thing renamed is the variable and the Project: namespace. Things like the pagetitle which is what defines what you see in the top of your browser can be changed to anything else. I prefer to consider the SITENAME to be more of an ID than a title for the wiki. Actually, that I think I'm going to change that title right now so that instead of the The Mega Man Knowledge-base outputted by the SITENAME variable, it'll read MMKB: The Mega Man Knowledge Base. Not only will that stop any unclarification, remove the -b which is a bad style of naming in the first place when that's not even in the logo, it'll also improve the wiki's search ranking by allowing people to search for MMKB in addition to things like Mega Man Knowledge Base. I took your suggestion and made a little change to the draft for a new mainpage at Main Page/1. Feedback on that can be made at Forum:Possible new style and Main Page... Cast your feedback. I already made the request to Angela and she has already listed both changes for the Tech Team. So within a few days the change should be made. ~Dantman(talk) May 14, 2007 @ 10:03 (UTC)